


Mixed Messages

by jfc991



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE, Kinks, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfc991/pseuds/jfc991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione runs into Severus in a new Wizarding bar in London. All is going well but is it a chance meeting?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance Meeting?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise! Also posted to my ff.net account, Jennstarrzzz.

Hermione walked into the bar after a long Friday at work. She sat down on a barstool and picked up a cocktail menu, taking her time to decide which drink she would like. Did she want a fruity, light sparkling drink or a silky, creamy glimmering one? She couldn't decide, and then was pleasantly surprised when she noticed an ad in the corner of the page for 2 for 1 cocktails. Grinning to herself she took some money from her handbag, signalled the barman and ordered both. Just as she was about to hand the money over however, a hand pushed hers aside and passed the barman the money.

“Keep the change” said a voice she knew very well indeed, though she had not heard it in quite a while.

“Professor Snape!” she exclaimed, turning on the barstool to face him “What a surprise, I wouldn't have expected to see you here!”

Hermione surreptitiously checked him out as he sat on the stool next to her, glass of Firewhiskey in hand. He hadn't aged much since she'd seen him last, though he looked much healthier. His skin had lost the sickly grey tone he had been left with after the snake attack and he didn't seem to be as gaunt.

“And why wouldn't I frequent a place such as this? Do you think me too old maybe?”

Hermione laughed. “Hardly, I just thought you might avoid an establishment owned by the Weasley Brothers!” She took a sip of her fruit drink and hummed in content.

“That is something to consider when coming here, but I've found it actually quite civilised. Mostly. It can get rowdy later on but I like to come for a few after work drinks occasionally.”

“Oh yes, that's why I'm here truth be told! I've had a rotten day at work and don't quite feel like going home yet, not to an empty house, which is still freezing cold even though it's May, to cook a meal for one by myself. God that sounds depressing doesn't it?”

Severus chuckled and Hermione was shocked to see a glint in his eye as he said “I'm sure you have company...sometimes”

“Oh yes, I have the boys over quite often!” She said, playing coy.

Severus smiled, she was playing her part well he thought. Sweet and coy, exactly how he expected Hermione would be.

“I've just come straight from work, I'm famished would you care to join me for dinner? Or are you meeting someone?”

“Not at all, that sounds most… desirable”

He was definitely smouldering thought Hermione as he helped her down from her barstool, standing perilously close to her as he did so. She slung her handbag over her shoulder, picked up her coat and drinks and walked over to an empty table.

Severus admired her from behind, he had never seen her in the clothes she was wearing today and must have bought a new outfit for the occasion. She was playing her part well.

Hermione slid into the booth and deposited her coat next to her. Severus sat opposite her and offered her a menu. After perusing for a while they ordered and made small talk whilst sipping their drinks. Their food arrived and whilst eating they didn't talk much, though Hermione saw Severus's eyes sweeping over her most appreciatively.

“Hmm, that was lovely. I'll definitely eat here again!”

“I'm glad you found it tasty” murmured Severus.

Hermione stared, okay he was definitely flirting with her there was no mistake. She felt old feelings resurfacing, a crush she had long buried was forcing it's way to the forefront of her mind. Hermione finished the last sip of her fruity drink and decided to go with the flow.

“Did you find your meal to your liking, Severus?” She felt butterflies in her stomach only saying his name. The darkening of the look in his eyes showed that he liked it too.

“Very much so… Hermione.” He was pleased to see a subtle shiver run through her as he said this.

Hermione picked up her second drink, bringing the straw to her lips she took a small sip and let out a low moan that Severus felt should be illegal in public.

“God Severus, this is the nicest thing I've ever had the pleasure of having in my mouth… yet” she said, and delighted in the look on his face and the slight slackening of his jaw.

“Is that so? Then you must let me have a taste” Severus saw the little shiver pass through Hermione again and felt a thrill, after all this planning and time that he had spent to make everything right it was finally happening.

Hermione slid the drink over the table to him, gasping slightly as his fingers brushed across hers.

“You're right, Hermione, that is good. Though I think I can give you something that would taste better...”

Hermione stood abruptly and Severus thought he had somehow pissed her off after all this, she grabbed her coat and looked at Severus expectantly.

“Well, who lives closer to here?”

“Sorry?” asked Severus, confused at the question.

“Severus, your place or mine?”

Severus grinned, stood and practically growled “Mine!”

A few minutes later they were in Severus's bedroom, frantically dragging off each others clothes as they kissed.

He pushed her away abruptly, holding her at arms length. “Let's slow this down” he murmured, slowly pulling her to him kissing her softly.

He slowly unzipped her dress, pushing it down her shoulders, causing her to pause in unbuttoning his shirt. Hermione stepped out of her shoes and pushed his shirt back off his shoulders. Before it had landed on the floor she was unbuckling his belt, undoing his trousers and pushing them down too.

Severus stepped back and growled when he noticed Hermione was wearing no underwear.

“You little vixen, no underwear?”

“Much more comfortable and… naughty”

Severus pushed her back onto the bed before taking off his own underwear and joining her. Kneeling between her thighs he leant over her and kissed her again, leaning on one elbow his other hand roamed her body, pinching her nipple before dipping down to between her legs.

Hermione moaned into their kiss and spread her legs as she felt his fingers exploring her. Severus groaned, feeling how wet she was and feeling the curly thatch of hair that covered her mound.

It was not long before Hermione lay beneath Severus, panting and moaning as he stroked her clit and mouthed her nipples. “Severus” she gasped “please, I'm going to come”

He immediately ceased what he was doing, much to Hermione's chagrin. “Calm down, vixen. I want to taste you.”

Severus crawled down the bed, dropping his head between her legs he immediately set to licking every millimetre of her skin he could reach. Getting impatient Hermione reached down and grasped a handful of his hair, keeping him in place while she ground herself against his mouth. This time it wasn't long at all before Hermione was shaking and calling out his name, the grasp on his hair becoming painful.

Severus grinned, she had never reacted like this before. Moving back up the bed he settled between her legs, pressing his cock to her entrance as she lay still gasping for breath.

“Hermione...”

“Yes, yes do it!” she moaned out.

Severus plunged in, groaning at how much tighter she felt than normal. She wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him in closer and deeper. He began thrusting slowly and she unhooked her legs giving him more room to move. He marvelled at the way she was behaving, he had never seen her like this before. She was practically feral, he thought. He brought one of her legs up over his shoulder and fucked her hard, the look on her face almost driving him to orgasm straight away. He slowed his thrusts eventually though and pulled out of her. As though reading his mind Hermione pushed him onto his back and climbed on top.

She slowly lowered herself onto him, and began riding him agonisingly slowly whilst playing with her nipples. Gradually she sped up and Severus began moving his hips to meet her rhythm.

“Severus,” she moaned out “just so you know, I take the potion. You've nothing to worry about”

He thought this an odd thing to say as he already knew that, but he kept his mouth shut.

“Ohh Hermione, ride me you little vixen”

He could feel his orgasm building up as she sped up, becoming rougher as she slammed herself down onto his cock. He felt like he was in heaven, it was building and building and building and just as he crashed into his orgasm the door of his bedroom flew open.

“Severus darling, I'm so sorry I couldn't… What on Earth?!”

Hermione shrieked and dived off him, covering herself with the bed cover. She started between Severus and the stranger.

“JANE?! What the…? If you…? HERMIONE?!” Severus looked bewildered as his head turned between the two women.

The woman, Jane as Hermione now knew she was called, turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

“Severus, could you please leave me to get dressed?” asked Hermione quietly.

Severus stood and walked to the door. “Hermione, I'm so sorry. I didn't… I'm so sorry”

Hermione dressed and quickly made her way out of the house. A loud bang signalled her apparition.


	2. Things don't always go to plan...

Severus dressed lightening fast after Hermione had left. He ran downstairs to find Jane sat in the living room reading a newspaper whilst resolutely trying not to cry.

“Jane, I swear to you it was a mistake!”

“A mistake?” Jane bristled “How on Earth could it have been a mistake? How can you mistakenly sleep with another woman Severus?”

“You know very well how!”

“Don't you dare try to turn this on me Severus!”

“Jane, we planned this. This was the plan!”

“The plan was not for you to fuck another woman Severus!”

“I thought she was you!”

“How on Earth does that work Severus? I told you I couldn't make it tonight, that I had to work late!”

“What are you talking about? You did no such thing!”

“I got up this morning, I had an owl from work. I shouted to you as I was leaving that I had to work late.”

“Jane – I was asleep when you left! How the fucking hell am I meant to hear that?”  
“You answered me!”  
“I can assure you that I didn't! I was sound asleep until the blasted owl arrived with the Daily Prophet!”

“This is getting us nowhere, at the end of the day you slept with another woman. I can't accept that.”

Severus stared at Jane dumbfounded, this was not at all what they'd planned. A little while ago, they had both agreed their relationship had staled. When trying to come up with ways to spice things up Jane had suggested that could use polyjuice potion as a way to sleep with other people whilst never cheating on each other. Severus had been eager to try anything to fix their relationship.

Jane had gone first, she fancied a delivery boy from work so had somehow managed to acquire some of his hair. What had followed was a cringe worthy round of sex which would rival the cheesiest of muggle pornographic films he had seen as a teenager.

So it was Severus's turn this weekend, they had agreed that Severus would go to the new bar and Jane would arrive a little while later as Hermione. He would seduce her and they would go home and partially complete a fantasy he had had since seeing Hermione post war at the various events they both had to attend.

Except in some fuck up of events, he had actually shagged Hermione and not Jane. And Jane was furious.

“Jane” Severus faltered “It was an honest mistake… I swear I thought she was you.”

“You're telling me she behaved exactly like me, shagged you like I do?”

“Well no, I thought you were just playing the part… It's not like I shagged you the same as I always do when I was Norman or whatever the fuck his name was”

“Look Severus, I know you're right but I can't forgive you for this. We're doing this to save our relationship and you fucked another woman.”

Jane walked upstairs and packed a bag. She wasn't sure how she felt truth be told, whether this was a blessing disguise as she now had a reason to end the relationship without feeling guilty. Things had been souring for a while, but there was no particular reason to break up. They were comfortable and knew where they stood. But there was just something that wasn't right anymore.

A few minutes later Jane appeared at the door of the living room bag in hand. Severus was sat, leaning back on the couch with a glass of Firewhiskey in hand. He looked up at her as she stood there, he saw the resignation in her eyes and sighed.

“Have you gathered all your things?”

Jane nodded.

“Okay. For what it's worth, I'm sorry”  
Jane nodded again, then turned and walked out of the house without another word.


	3. Revelations

Hermione made herself a cup of tea and sat in the living room wondering what on Earth had just happened. One minute she living out her 13 year old self's fantasy, the next she was running out of the house as “the other woman”.

She had never dreamt that Severus was the type to cheat. But then she hadn't even known he'd had a partner to cheat on. Oh God this was a mess.

Finding her tea too hot to drink she decided to get a shower, hoping the hot water would wash away some of the guilt she was currently feeling.

It didn't really work, all she could think about was what happened. Should she contact the woman to apologise? Should she contact Severus to… she didn't know what. Should she refuse to contact Severus ever again? Shit what if people found out. What if she was seen running from his home after his partner arrived? What if his partner told people? What if Snape told people?! Bugger.

Wrapping herself in a towel she sipped her now cooled tea and contemplated what had happened and what she should do. Eventually she gave it up as a bad lot, brushed her teeth and climbed into bed.

Severus sat and drank a few more glasses of Firewhiskey, wallowing in self pity and heartache over what had happened. And what he had done to Hermione. Had he taken advantage of her? She seemed to want it too, but she was drinking.

He hang his head and just wasn't sure. Should he contact her and explain? That wouldn't work, how on Earth would he explain he hadn't meant to fuck her but to fuck his girlfriend pretending to be her? She would be horrified, and rightfully so he thought. He had never denied there was a certain moral issue with what they were doing but it was in the privacy of their own home, what was the problem?

He sighed and rubbed his face. What the fuck would he do if Hermione blabbed? He was sure she wouldn't as she would have to admit to sleeping with him, but there was always that chance. What if she contacted Jane, or Jane contacted her and told her what had happened? Oh God this was a mess.

Hermione woke the next morning feeling wretched about what had happened. She decided she needed to speak with Severus about what had happened, but there was no way she could do that yet. She was far too embarrassed. Instead she decided to make good use of the weekend and completely blitz her house. She had been far too lazy recently and thought it would help take her mind off things.

She was found by Ginny late Sunday afternoon as she left the house with a black bin bag, making her way to the designated apparition point.

“Hi Ginny, just taking this junk to the tip. Want to come?”

“Sounds riveting!” said Ginny, who laughed and went along with her. “What's this? Why are you only taking one bag?”  
“Oh I'm not, this is about 12 bags worth of junk that I've shrunk down into one bag. Far easier!”

Back at the house Ginny marvelled at the difference, what was once a cluttered but clean space was now almost empty!

“Okay spill, what's happened?”

“What are you talking about Ginny?”

“Well, the last time this happened you had just split with Ron. What happened?”

“Gin, something stupid happened. I'm giving you no details at all, but I somehow slept with a taken man”

Ginny squeeled and demanded to know more. Hermione shook her head and refused to divulge any more information. Eventually Ginny gave up but gave some advice.  
“Hermione, at the end of the day if you didn't know he had a partner then this is not your fault. This is all on him.”

“Thank you Gin, really. That makes me feel much better. Honestly.”

Ginny ended up staying for dinner and Hermione felt much better about herself by the end of it. Ginny was right, Hermione didn't know Severus was with anyone so why should she feel guilty? She felt bad for what happened certainly, but she knew it was not her fault.

The next day at work Hermione felt back to her usual self, she still felt little pangs of guilt but she pushed them back. She got on with her job and when lunch came she decided to pop out back to the new bar for lunch as the food was so nice.

She ended up sat near the booth she and Severus shared, which was currently being used by two ladies lunching. She was sat with her back to them but could hear what they were talking about, she was trying not to pry but eventually a name peaked her interest. “Jane”. It couldn't be the same one, Hermione was sure she was just being paranoid but she did look similar to Severus's Jane.

“No Mary, I'm not going back to him. I'm done. I've been done with him for a long time, and this was the icing on the cake. He's a lovely, lovely man and is a great partner but it just wasn't working. For him to sleep with another woman on top of that, I can't put up with that.”

“How on Earth you can say he's lovely is beyond me, but I do think people can make mistakes...”

“You don't know what really happened Mary. It's...awkward. Can you promise you won't tell anyone? Anyone at all, even Alan”

“I promise! Jesus, what has happened?”  
“Oh don't look like that, it's not that bad. It's just… well we'd been trying to spice up our love life and I came up with an idea. I can't say I'm 100% proud of it, but it worked and was fantastic!”

“Tell me!”

Jane lowered her voice, Hermione could only just hear. “I persuaded him to use polyjuice potion… He turned into Harry, a delivery guy at the office. He wanted me to be… well, I'm not saying but by some twisted turn of events she ended up being here instead of me and they fucked”

“He slept with the person he wanted you to be?!”

Hermione couldn't listen any more. She stood and made her way out of the bar and back to work. This was an absolutely massive mess.


	4. Penpals

Severus woke Tuesday morning to the bloody Daily Prophet bird tapping the window. He stumbled out of bed and opened the window, letting the bird in and throwing it a knut. Just as he was about to close the window another dratted bird flew in.

“Oh for Fucksake!”

He took the scroll from the leg of the owl and tossed him out of the window. Getting back in bed he unrolled the scroll and recognised Hermione's writing.

“Shit” he hissed, sitting up to read the letter properly.

_“Dear Severus,_   
_I'm sorry if you'd rather I not write to you – if this is true just give me to the end of this letter._ _I went for lunch yesterday and overheard someone talking. It was Jane.  
She was talking to someone named Mary and was talking about your break up.  
_ _It came to light what should have happened, and what did happen. I'm not entirely sure how I feel about it, but that's by the by.  
_ _I just thought you should know, as you're a private man by nature I know._

_Please write back if you wish to know more._   
_Hermione”_

Severus stared at the letter. Hermione had written to him, and it wasn't a howler blasting him for being the disgusting pervert that he felt he was. God, she's a fucking angel.

_“Dear Hermione,_   
_I can't begin to explain myself but I'm very sorry for what I've put you through._   
_I would like to talk to you about what happened if you're agreeable._   
_I understand if you never want to speak to me again, but I would like to explain._   
_Did Jane mention that it was you? I'm sorry if she's embarrassed you._   
_Severus”_

Hermione arrived home from work and lay the scroll to one side, she wasn't sure whether she wanted to meet with him or not. If it was wise after what she had discovered.

Though she had to be honest with herself, Monday night was spent in turmoil both over whether to contact Severus and whether she was a dirty cow for being turned on at the thought of Severus wanting to fuck her that badly. She knew it was slightly stalkerish, but she was sure people did much worse things every day.

Bizarrely she found herself feeling hurt that even though Severus had wanted to sleep with her, when they had shagged he wasn't _really_ shagging her as he thought she was Jane. Even Hermione's head started to hurt then.

Eventually she gave up thinking, wrote the letter to Severus and settled down in bed. Soon enough her hand slipped between her legs as she remembered him calling her a naughty vixen. She shuddered at the memory and was soon coming to the thought of him. But she still wasn't sure about meeting up with him. She decided to sleep on it and write to him in the morning.

 

Severus found himself pacing the house waiting for a reply from her. He was getting increasingly frustrated, he wanted to know what Jane was talking about. He wanted to know if she had involved Hermione. Why wasn't she writing back to him?

Eventually he gave up on waiting and fell into bed, exhausted from barely sleeping since Thursday night.

When he awoke the next morning it was to the owl, though this time he jumped out of bed hoping for a reply. He was relieved when he saw her handwriting on the scroll.

_“Dear Severus,_

_I don't know if it's the best idea, but I would like to meet with you._   
_I'm free this evening if you are, I would prefer to meet somewhere private just in case._   
_So Severus, my place or yours?_   
_Hermione”_

Severus laughed as he read it, at least she had kept a sense of humour about it. He quickly sent a reply back with the same owl asking to go to her house that evening. She replied quickly enough with a note giving him her address and a time to arrive.

Hermione arrive home that evening and immediately showered. Drying and dressing in some comfy muggle clothes she made a pot of tea and waited for Severus to arrive. As she expected he was exactly on time.

The doorbell rang and she took a deep breath. This was going to be very, very awkward!


	5. An innovative use of Polyjuice

“Severus, please come in.”

Hermione backed out of his way, allowing Severus to pass her into the hallway of her immaculate home. Closing the door behind him she gestured for him to go through a door to his right into the living room.

Hermione sat on one of her squashy cream couches and indicated for Severus to do the same. He sat down rather stiffly on the couch opposite her. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing how to start the conversation they needed to have. Hermione was nervously worrying her lower lip and Severus was playing with a loose thread on his coat.

Swallowing her nervousness Hermione conjured a pot of tea and two mugs onto the coffee table between Severus and herself.

“Sugar?” Hermione asked, whilst stirring two spoons of the stuff into her own drink. Severus nodded and asked for two spoons himself.

“Well, sitting in silence is getting us nowhere so… yes. You wanted to discuss this.”

Severus stared at her, still uncertain of how to begin. Playing for time he took a sip of his tea and gazed into the mug. Taking a deep breath he glanced up at Hermione to see her watching him closely. Deciding to get it over with Severus sat back on the couch and sighed.

“I'm not sure I want to know what you must think of me right now, but I felt I owed you an explanation. I had been with Jane for 6 years. She was a healer in St Mungos who helped in my rehabilitation. In spending so much time together we developed feelings for each other and things progressed accordingly. Things moved… fairly quickly you might say. Jane moved into my home the day I left the hospital, and we've barely spent time apart since. Over time we both felt the relationship changing – there were no arguments or fights, but things were less affectionate than before and our intimate life was dwindling to nothing.”

Hermione sat in front of him, stunned that Severus was sharing so much information with her. She sipped her tea and listened intently as he spilled his heart to her.

“As much as our relationship had changed I didn't want to lose her. She had a crush on the delivery boy at work and I was terrified she would pursue him and leave me. Thinking on it now it was more the change of having no one here with me that was terrifying. I hadn't been alone since that night in the Shrieking Shack. I was willing to do anything to keep her with me and in a moment of weakness I displayed all my insecurities and begged her not to cheat on me or leave me. She sympathised of course, but I should have seen even then that she didn't really _care_ that I was so upset. She promised she would never cheat, she wasn't that kind of woman. With her next breath she suggested we try something to spice up our love life. I was eager to try anything – I had suggested so many things to her over the previous months which were all shot down. She asked me to brew some polyjuice potion and _become_ the bloody delivery boy. Marginally better than her cheating on me but I agreed instantly. She promised she would return the favour and become whoever I wanted her to be.”

Severus paused here and glanced up at Hermione who was very still as she listened to him. Hermione wondered if maybe Severus didn't have many friends, or if he did if they weren't the type of friends he could share this kind of problem with. Hermione took a sip of her tea and nodded for Severus to continue.

“Well, it turns out that it was quite enjoyable. The physical act at least. The lead up to it was cringeworthy in the extreme. She wanted to be wooed and flattered – something I had never done for her though in my defence she had never complained about the lack thereof. Once we were in bed Jane reacted like she hadn't in a long time. It was the best sex we'd had in years. I really thought this could be the thing to save the relationship. Unfortunately, when it came time for Jane to uphold her end of the bargain she was less than thrilled. I had to ask her countless times to arrange when we could indulge, time and time again she cancelled. She tried to cancel again this time but I didn't hear her. Called up to me whilst I was asleep telling me she had to stay late. Well, I arrived at the bar to see you sat there and when I flirted you responded so of course I assumed it was Jane! I thought she'd come round the idea finally and was really into it – I didn't recognise your clothes or scent so assumed she'd bought new ones for the occasion. You reacted differently in bed but I thought that was Jane putting it on for me as I did for her when I was the delivery boy. And then… Well, Jane came in the room and I thought I was going insane for a moment. It didn't click that if I wasn't screwing Jane then I must be screwing you. Hearing your quiet, betrayed voice pulled me back to reality and I left the room so you could dress. I heard you disapparate so I hurried after Jane. She accused me of cheating on her even though I could never have known. And I know I did cheat on her but I can't bring myself to feel awful over it. She left that night, took a bag of her things. Told me that even though she understood where I came from I'd still fucked another woman and she couldn't accept that. Oddly it didn't feel so bad once she had left. But then I got to thinking about you. Had I taken advantage of you? You were drinking so maybe you weren't fully aware, and then the sheer embarrassment I put you through being caught in bed. Hermione… I'm so sorry.”

Severus took a deep breath and looked at Hermione. She didn't appear to be disgusted with him, despite the fact he'd just shared the intimate details of the last 6 years of his life. She sat back into the couch and sipped her drink, appearing to be mulling over his words. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable and wanted to leave but wanted to hear what Hermione had to say first. He went back to playing with the loose thread on his coat. Hermione cleared her throat.

“Well, I won't deny it was awful being caught out. I felt awful thinking I was the other woman to your poor partner. But I spoke to Ginny who told me I had no reason to feel guilty as I had no idea about Jane so it was you who should feel guilty.”  
  
Severus looked stricken at this and Hermione quickly carried on.

“Don't worry, I mentioned no names. She tried her hardest to get some information but that remained locked away. I ended up going back to the same bar for lunch the day I owled you. I was sat at a table near a group of women and ended up overhearing their conversation. It didn't take me long to figure out who they were talking about. Jane mentioned to her friend your agreement to use polyjuice. Again, it didn't take long to put two and two together to figure out you were meant to be screwing Jane-me and not me-me. Thankfully she didn't mention me by name.”

Severus sagged in relief that Jane hadn't mentioned Hermione by name. He had put her through enough without having her name somehow dragged into the drama.

“It's quite an innovative use of polyjuice potion really. I don't think I ever would have thought to use it for such matters!”

Severus was amazed to see that Hermione was smirking at him. His brow furrowed in confusion and she smiled, leaning forwards to put her empty mug on the coffee table.

“I don't know whether to be flattered you went to such lengths to sleep with me, or disappointed that it wasn't really me you were seducing.”

“I… You… You're not…” Severus stammered, his eyes wide in surprise and confusion.

“I won't deny that I was a little weirded out at first. I wasn't sure what your intentions were, why you did it, why me? But hearing you talk today I have to admit I don't mind all that much. Though that is a good question… Why me?”

Severus could feel heat rising up his neck and was sure he must have gone an unattractive blotchy red. He pulled at his collar and undid the top button. He put his mug down on the table. He snapped the loose thread clean off his coat.

“Severus, please I was only teasing. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. I'm sorry, pretend I never asked.”

Severus nodded and stood abruptly. He handed Hermione his empty mug and walked towards the front door.

“I'm sorry, I have to get back. I think Jane is coming to collect some more of her belongings this evening. Thank you for being so understanding Hermione.”

Hermione followed him to the front door and leant on the door frame. She sighed as he walked away around the corner, feeling there was some rather unfinished business between them.


	6. What now?

Severus returned to a house which felt empty. Jane had been busy and removed every trace of her from the place. Thankfully Jane had moved into Severus' home so most of the furniture they'd used had already been his, meaning he wouldn't have to rush out to buy new things any time soon. Taking off his coat he turned to hang it on the ornate iron coat stand only to realise that that _was_ Jane's. Draping his coat over the back of his beloved Chesterfield sofa Severus wandered the house looking for everything else that had been Jane's.

The worst room was the kitchen – as a bachelor who lived at Hogwarts most of the year Severus had never bothered with a lot of kitchen equipment. When Jane had arrived he had a bare pine dining table with one chair, a battered old fridge freezer, gas cooker and hob, a microwave and a few pans. Jane was an avid baker and cook, and as such insisted on renovating the kitchen at least. She had replaced all of Severus's appliances as well as bringing a food processor, coffee maker, bread maker and so many different implements Severus was sure some of them had no use whatsoever. Now the kitchen was a shell – Jane had taken everything she had brought with her. Fair enough, thought Severus, if Jane hadn't made him get rid of his own items.

Jane had left a set of crystal whiskey glasses she had bought for him as an anniversary gift. Taking one of these and a bottle of whiskey Severus retreated to the living room and sank onto his sofa. It was as the crystal glass crashed to the ground where a side table used to be that Severus realised it was gone.

“Bollocks.”

Waving his wand lazily Severus banished the broken glass to the bin. Somehow he didn't quite feel like repairing it.

“Could have been worse… Could have been you!” He said to the bottle of whiskey. “Accio glass!”

A second crystal glass zoomed through the open door from the kitchen to the living room. Catching the glass in his hand he uncorked the bottle of whiskey with his teeth and poured himself a generous serving. Sliding down against the soft leather until he was in a comfy slump Severus sighed and took a sip. Waving his wand at the radio he realised that was gone too. He groaned and thought about how much Jane had brought to his life. There was no doubt he was much more social thanks to her, admittedly in a different social circle so things felt a lot less awkward. He was happier and more relaxed, he had someone to talk to whenever he wanted and was fed meals that at least equalled the house elves at Hogwarts.

To his own mortification Severus felt tears pricking at his eyes. He'd lost the companionship he'd grown to cherish over the last few years and he was terrified at the thought of returning to the man he used to be who used his anger and insults as a mask to hide the depression and loneliness he felt every second of his waking day.

A second glass smashed on the floor as it fell from his hand. Severus had sat forward with his head in his hands and sobbed like never before.

 

At her home a few hundred miles away Hermione was still perplexed at Severus Snape. She stood at her kitchen sink washing the mugs and tea pot they had used. She looked over her little kitchen garden as she placed the mugs on her draining board. Noticing that a few weeds had spouted since she'd last had a chance to do any gardening.

Pulling on her trusty weeding gloves she made her way out into her warm sunny back garden. Kneeling down she pulled out the foreign leaves which had sprouted between her bunches of herbs, pruned some leaves from her fruit plants and watered some flowers which were looking pretty dry.

Hermione had struck lucky when it came to buying her house – it wasn't often that the cottages in Hogsmeade came up for sale and it usually meant that someone had unfortunately passed away. Thankfully in this instance no one had to die for Hermione to buy her home, instead the previous resident had moved abroad to live with family.

Living in Hogsmeade had positives and negatives. Positive – she was close enough to Hogwarts that she could comfortably live outside of the castle and still be called in an emergency. Hermione loved her job as Charms Mistress but couldn't handle living at the castle with hardly anyone she knew there anymore. The village itself was wonderful, there was everything she could need there except for a supermarket to buy food but there was a muggle village not far away to buy what she required.

Though the new Weasley bar sold delicious food and gave her a great discount so she'd been eating there more and more of late. It was the sister bar to the one in London where she'd met Severus, though obviously this one was much more accessible to her.

Unfortunately living in the village meant she was a Hogsmeade chaperone whether she was working that weekend or not. She found it hard to take her teacher hat off when she saw students snogging each other senseless or trying to buy banned items. However, the most disappointing thing was the size of her garden. Being in the Scottish Highlands left the ground rocky and made it pretty much impossible to grow things. Hermione had a tiny patch of grass which she managed to grown things quite well, the rest of the garden resembled a naturally formed rockery.

Finishing all she could do in the garden Hermione went back inside, noting that the day was darkening anyway so there wasn't much more she could have done. Opening her fridge she sighed and began to debate whether to make a one egg egg and cheese omelette or to make her way back to the Weasley's pub for a curry.

Even as she took out a pan and laid it on the hob she changed her mind and slipped on some shoes and a light jacket. Picking up her keys and the book she was reading for the sideboard she turned out the lights and left the house. A curry was calling her name.


	7. Getting to know each other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very much adialogue based chapter!

An hour later Hermione was sat in a comfy chair in the back corner of the bar, curled up reading her book with a cup of hot chocolate. She had opted for the hot drink rather than a dessert so she could move to a comfier part of the building to relax and get lost in the novel. Being a Weasley business Hermione felt comfier than she probably should have, she had taken off her shoes and sat with her knees drawn up to her chest. Her book was in one hand and her hot chocolate was in the other, balanced on one of her knees.

She didn't hear as someone cleared their throat to get her attention. She didn't even notice as they sat in the chair opposite her. It was only when a slender finger hooked over the top of her book and pulled it down slightly that she jumped and looked up into the amused face of Severus Snape.

“Oh!” she exclaimed and inadvertently spilled her hot chocolate all over herself. She shoved her book into Severus's hands and attempted to fish her wand out of her jacket pocket – unfortunately her legs had gone numb from sitting in that position for so long she she struggled to stand to extricate the wand. Severus looked on in shock as Hermione panicked in front of him. He tucked her book into his pocket and took out his own wand. Taking hold of Hermione by her shoulders he held her still and gently pushed her back into the chair before cleaning her up with a simple flick of his wand.

“Are you okay? Are you burnt?”

“No, just mortified. This is so embarrassing.”

Severus smirked.

“After everything that's happened between us _this_ is embarrassing?”

Hermione chuckled at this and shrugged, smoothing her crumpled shirt and jeans. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she struggled to meet his eyes.

“The thing is… _I_ didn't really do anything wrong last time. That was kind of all on you. And now I've made an utter fool of myself, so invested in some dross of a romance novel I didn't even notice you arrive then spilling hot chocolate all over myself. What must you think of me?”

Severus reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn book with a dashing long haired male on the front, his shirt ripped open. He raised an eyebrow at Hermione and let the book fall open at Hermione's bookmark. Skimming the page quickly he smiled.

“It's no wonder you were so engrossed ' _Jonathan buried his face between her creamy thighs and lapped at her centre like a starving kitten laps at a bowl of milk'_   Jesus Christ Hermione, this is the drivel you get off to?”

Severus seemed to realise what he said as soon as the words passed his lips. He felt heat rising up his neck and was sure he was about to be as flushed as she was. Hermione looked shocked and choked out a laugh. This was followed by a chuckle, and before long she was giggling uncontrollably. Severus put down her book on the table in front of her and stood to leave but Hermione grabbed his arm and held onto it.

“Oh Severus, please don't go. Sit down!”

Severus sat back down with a bump and Hermione's grip on his arm lessened slightly, one hand moving to rest on his knee. She calmed down before him and looked at him smiling.

“I'm sorry Severus, you just took me by surprise that's all. And no, that's not what gets me off. The idea of a man lapping at me like a kitten isn't quite the powerful fantasy I imagine. This is a book loaned to me by a girl at work.”

Severus tilted his head slightly and raised an eyebrow. Hermione smiled at him.

“How are you?”

Severus sighed. He saw concern in her eyes and felt his mood lift. Someone other than Jane was shoeing concern for him.

“I'm okay I suppose. It's just strange being in an empty house. It's very quiet.”

“I know what a quiet house feels like. I often have the radio on for a bit of company.”

“She took it.”

“Oh… Um, I have a spare if you like?”

“That would be great, just until I have the chance to replace mine.”  
“Okay, well we can either walk to my house and you can grab it tonight or would you rather me post it?”

“I'd like to collect it tonight please, if you don't mind.”  
“Of course not, shall we go now or did you come for food?”

Severus shook his head and stood so Hermione followed suit. He slipped her book back into his pocket again as they left the bar and walked the short distance to her home.

“What made you want to live in Hogsmeade?” Severus asked as they walked up the lane to her house.

“Oh! Well I work at the school, but I couldn't face living there. I love the place but now that I'm older I find the idea of being their 24/7 a bit oppressive. When I was a child it felt like a safety blanket, warm and snug. Now it feels like… I don't know, a prison cell feels too extreme!”

“I know exactly what you mean. It's why I left the school all together. What before brought comfort now only brought anxiety. But I didn't know you worked at the school, I must be behind with current events! When did you start?”

“Oh, uhhh 4 years ago.”

“Oh… I wonder why I didn't know. Strange. I'm actually working at the school soon. I've been asked by McGonagall to give some specialised lectures to the 7th years. It was wonderful to be asked by I have to say I'm dreading it. It's been a long time since I've taught, I don't want to have to commute every day but I don't want to stay at the castle either, I don't know if any of the children whom I tormented are still at school or if they're entirely new students…”

Hermione stared at Severus as he spoke, a slight look of confusion on her face.

“What is it?”

“Nothing, I'm just not used to you being this talkative or this open.”  
“You only knew me as a teacher previously. I was a lot more talkative with staff, though admittedly not open with them. It's hard to be open when you're acting as a double agent. These days I can share what I want with whom I want. Though you were right in your letter, I'm still a private man. It surprises me that you're surprised though… We met and within one hour we had made it back to my home and were shagging, but you're surprised at me being open?”

“I see what you mean, but sex is sex. It can mean nothing, it's a physical act of pleasure between two people. Which isn't to say that what happened meant nothing to me, I enjoyed it a lot, but a physical act between two people is entirely different to the act of sharing information of oneself to another person.”

Severus said nothing but Hermione thought he looked impressed. They made it to her front door and stopped as she took out her keys to open the door. Severus followed her in and each took off their coats.

“Please take a seat in the living room, I'll be back in 2 minutes!”

As Hermione ran upstairs to locate her spare radio Severus wandered the living room, looking at the books on her shelves. Smirking he plucked another well worn book and sat on the sofa.

“Found the radio Severus, it's a little dusty but works all the sa… What are you reading?”

The grin that spread over Severus' face was almost predatory, and Hermione felt a shiver down her spine.

“Is this the kind of powerful fantasy you imagine?” Severus asked, letting Hermione see the cover of the book he was reading. “' _Marcus pinned Tara to the bed and shoved his hard dick inside her. Grabbing a fistful of her hair he pulled her head back and thrust his cock into her like a piston. Again and again Tara felt his balls slap against her clitoris as she moaned against the rough gag he had forced into her mouth. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying this, but there was something about a man who could manhandle her that made her core ache.'_ ”

Hermione had moved closer whilst Severus had been reading until she was eventually perched on the couch beside him. As he lay the book to one side and glanced at her, Hermione pounced. She threw a leg over his lap and straddled him, sinking her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck as she pulled him into the most searing kiss of his life.


	8. Dirty little secrets

Severus didn't hesitate for a second to respond to Hermione's scorching kiss. He slipped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him as he felt Hermione's tongue forcing its way into his mouth. Severus groaned as he let Hermione dominate their tryst, responding to her in kind.

It wasn't long before Severus's shirt was undone and Hermione was grinding herself against his erection which had made itself known embarrassingly quickly. Severus pushed Hermione away from him and yanked her shirt over her head. Hermione unclasped her bra and threw it to the side before settling over Severus, supporting herself with one hand on either side of his head on the couch.

Running his hands up her torso Severus licked his lips as his fingers brushed Hermione's nipples. Goosebumps broke out all over Hermione's skin and Severus smiled. He pulled her forwards and caught her right nipple between his lips. Hermione's back arched towards him and a small moan left her lips, she leant forward essentially pinning Severus to the couch with her breast. She moaned aloud as she felt Severus pinch her left nipple and roll it between his finger and thumb. Hermione gyrated on his lap once again, pressing herself against his hard dick, thinking that she might orgasm from this attention alone.

After a couple of minutes plying Hermione's nipples with attention as she writhed above him Severus came to the conclusion that he may be able to get her to do anything he wanted as long as he promised her some nipple action. Suddenly Hermione pulled away from him. Inwardly Severus thought there may have been an audible 'pop' as her nipple left his mouth. By the time he looked up at her Hermione had already pulled down her trousers and knickers and was kicking them away. Turning her attention back to Severus she pulled his shirt from the waistband of his trousers as he undid the last couple of buttons. Whilst he did this she had unbuckled his belt and was working on unbuttoning his trousers.

Pulling his rock hard cock from his underwear Hermione wasted no time jumping back onto his lap and to sink down onto it. Hermione thought his eyes may have rolled back into his head as he choked out a groan and gripped her hips tightly. Hermione stayed still and leant forwards to kiss his slack mouth, before pressing kisses along his jawline to his neck. As soon as Severus's grip on her hips lessened slightly she started to move. Slowly she rocked back and forth, feeling his cock slide out and back in a couple of inches.

Severus growled and felt his balls tighten as she bit his earlobe. Just as he was about to physically move her on his cock he felt her breath against his ear as she whispered “Talk to me” and leant backwards, sitting upright on his cock.

“God you look so perfect sitting on my prick right now. Do you like how it feels?”

Hermione nodded mutely. Severus stroked his hands up and down her thighs, savouring the time now she didn't seem quite so frantic.

“Play with your nipples for me. Show me what you like.”

Hermione flushed as she rolled her nipples between her fingers. She surprised Severus by pinching them hard, her hips making small jerking movements as she did so.

“You like it hard do you, witch?” Hermione nodded. “Should I have played harder before? Bitten perhaps? Hmm you dirty witch.” Hermione whimpered and lifted herself slowly up his cock, still pinching and twisting her nipples. “Ride my dick, witch. It's hard for you, let it make you cum. I want you to show the neighbours how wanton you are, want you to shout my name so everyone can hear.”

As Severus was talking Hermione had begun to ride him in earnest. She had abandoned her nipples to brace herself against the back of the couch, giving Severus perfect access to her hard reddened nips. He caught one between his teeth and held on, his teeth tugging it as she bounced up and down on his cock. Severus was sure he felt her cunt twitch around him as he bit her. He tightened his hold on her and she mewled a noise somewhere between pleasure and pain.

“Severus… I can't cum like this. Need… my clit….!”

Severus understood perfectly and released her nipple. Reaching a hand between them Severus was astounded to feel just how wet she was.

“Filthy witch, you're absolutely soaking.” Severus grinned as she moaned loudly at his words. He began to circle his fingers around her clit, struggling to keep on target thanks to the amount of lubrication she was providing. Hermione moved her hands from the couch to his shoulders to brace herself, apparently gaining a better angle as she gasped and gripped them tightly.

“Tell me what you like.” Severus muttered, as his fingers slipped and slid against her cunt. Hermione gave no answer but kept riding him. He didn't think he was going to last much longer, it was taking a lot of concentration to have not spunked as soon as she sat on his dick.

Hermione's grip on his shoulders became almost painful as she began to chant above him. “Yes. Yes. Yes, yes, yes. Please. Oh God please. Fuck. Please, please, please. Yes. Oh fuck. Oh fuck! Oh Fuck!” Hermione was getting louder and louder as she edged closer to her orgasm. Just as Severus thought she was about to tumble over the edge he grunted “What's my name witch?”

Severus was sure that everyone in the village heard her shout, let alone her neighbours. Hermione went rigid as her orgasm tore through her, thought Severus still stroked her clit and pumped his hips underneath her. All of a sudden she collapsed against him, dislodging his hand. Gripping both of her hips he lifted her to lay on her back on the couch before sliding his dick back into her. He slammed into her, feeling his balls bounce off her arse, as she lay beneath him. She seemed to recover from her orgasm just in time for Severus's own climax.

“What's my name, Severus?”

Severus came with a shout of her name, which Dumbledore's portrait would surely have heard all the way up at Hogwarts.

Collapsing down on top of her, Severus tried to regain his breath. Hermione stroked his back with one arm and stroked the hair out of his face with the other. He wasn't sure how long they lay there, only that at some point he grew cold. Leaning up awkwardly Severus knelt between her legs on the couch. Reaching down for his wand, which stuck out of his trouser pocket, he cleaned them up quickly to prevent things getting sticky.

“Who would have thought that Hermione Granger, golden girl of the Golden Trio would be so into dirty talk and pinching nips?”

Hermione smiled slowly. It was hard to do anything when she was drained of all energy. “There is a lot you don't know about me Severus Snape!”

“It seems that way. Hopefully you'll give me the chance to find out all your dark, dirty little secrets.”

“Only if I get to discover yours!”


	9. A stroll in the sun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long! Going to try my hardest to keep updating regularly!

It had been a few days since Hermione and Severus had seen each other. Hermione had been very distracted at work, she was glad the week was over. She had decided to take the decently long walk from Hogwarts to her house – it was a lovely warm evening and she felt like some fresh air. She had sent her belongings on to the house so she was free to wander as she liked. She had learnt that little trick after hearing Harry explain how Dumbledore had done the same for him before they went to meet Slughorn.

Hermione had only been walking for a couple of minutes when she heard someone calling her name. Unsure if she had misheard she slowed to a stop and turned to the direction the sound had come from. She smiled as she saw Severus jogging down the driveway towards her.

“Slow down, I'll wait!” she called to him, thinking that she had never seen him move faster than a walk in all the time she'd known him. 

Before long he had caught up with her. She smiled at him and gave him a quick hug. Severus stiffened slightly but couldn't pretend that he didn't enjoy the feeling of her body against his. 

“Are you walking into town?” Severus inwardly kicked himself for asking such an idiotic question.

“Yes, it's such a lovely evening I thought I'd take a stroll. I may regret it when I'm halfway there though!” 

Severus chuckled and fell into pace beside Hermione. They walked for a while in comfortable silence whilst Hermione graciously pretended she didn't notice he was winded from his short jog. Hermione found herself actually looking around and paying attention as they walked down to Hogsmeade. She smiled as she saw squirrels dashing from tree to tree and spotted a couple of rabbits lurking off the roadside. 

“Were you at Hogwarts discussing the lectures you'll be doing for the 7th years?” Hermione asked, now Severus seemed to have his breath back.

“Yes, Minerva and I were discussing when I can attend, how many lectures to do and what the general consensus amongst the 7th years is to having me be there.”

Severus was quietly pleased that Hermione had remembered he was to undertaking the lectures. Jane was always too preoccupied with other things to actually listen to him. 

“What did she say?” Hermione asked, her brow furrowed. She had heard that some of the 7th years were being quite outspoken against Severus attending. A lot of the students had brothers or sisters who were at school when Severus had been headmaster.

“She told me the truth… Some students do not want me to return. Some don't care. Some want me to teach them having read some of the articles I've written...”

“Oh yes, I've read those too… Sorry… Carry on!”

“We decided I'll do two lectures a week, one on Defence Against The Dark Arts and one on potions. One on a Wednesday and one on a Friday.”

“Oh excellent, we can commiserate over idiot children on a Friday evening together then!”

Severus laughed. He looked down at Hermione seeing she had gone slightly pink. He grinned and nudged her lightly with his elbow.

“Talk about idiot children eh? It's not that you want me round to play with those naughty nips of yours?”

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise and she glanced up at his smirking face. She raised an eyebrow at him and smiled.

“Well, I wouldn't object. Though I think it's my turn to get a taste of you this time...”

Hermione grinned at the look on Severus's face. She grasped his hand and twisted on the spot, apparating them to her front door. 

“Please give a man some warning Hermione!”

“Sorry!” She grinned at him and pulled him into the house. “Just needed to get you back here...”

Severus pushed the front door closed behind him before he was pushed up against it. Hermione threaded her fingers through his hair and leant up to kiss him. 

Severus was enjoying Hermione being assertive. He was used to being the dominant person in a relationship, at least when it came to sex. This was a very nice change to see her confident in taking what she wanted.

Before long they were back on her couch, Hermione on Severus's lap facing him. She was rubbing herself against his hard cock and snogging him senseless. 

Hermione unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers. Sliding down his body onto the floor she yanked at his trousers to pull them down. Severus laughed and lifted his hips so she could pull his trousers to his ankles and off over his feet.

Settling on her knees between his legs she grasped his cock. She leant forwards and slowly trailed her tongue along the underside of his cock. 

“Mmm you taste so good” Hermione murmured before enveloping his cock in her hot wet mouth. She changed between sucking the tip of his cock whilst moving her hand up and down his shaft to taking as much of his cock in her mouth as she could whilst Severus writhed beneath her. Hermione took his balls in hand and massaged them as she sucked his cock. Hermione felt her belly flip as Severus practically mewled above her. She moaned with him, his reactions to her making her wet her knickers with arousal. Hermione stopped sucking his cock for a moment to lean up from him. She hooked her arms under his knees and yanked Severus so his hips were at the edge of the couch. Severus looked down at Hermione shocked and slightly confused. Bending back down she took his balls into her mouth and began to lick and suck on them. 

“Oh fuck Hermione…!” 

She lifted her hand and began to wank Severus as she sucked his balls. She could hear him and was sure he was almost crying in pleasure. Before long his body began to stiffen underneath her.

“Please Hermione… Gonna cum… please…”

Hermione continued, sure her knickers would be soaked through by now. She felt his cock get rock hard under her fingers and knew he was about to cum. Severus let out a strangled groan and his fingers scrabbled on the couch trying to find something to hold onto as he shot spurts of cum onto his own chest. 

“Fuck, please stop Hermione!”

Hermione pulled back and grinned up at him, licking her lips. Pulling her wand out of her pocket she vanished the cum from his chest and moved up onto the couch next to him. Hermione was slightly surprised when he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him. 

“Hermione that was amazing. You are an expert at that…!”

Hermione snorted. “Hardly! I don't have all that much experience to be honest, I just know what I want.”

Severus grinned at her. “I'm very glad you've decided I'm included in doing what you want!”


End file.
